The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to controlling display of content on electronic displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices include an electronic display, which may display images by writing image frames to a pixel array. The electronic display may write the image frame onto the pixel array by storing voltages in display pixels of the pixel array. Each display pixel may include a pixel electrode (specific to that display pixel) and a common electrode (shared by several display pixels). The voltage stored in the display pixel causes a voltage difference between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. This voltage difference causes an electric field to form in the display pixel. The strength of the electric field affects the amount of light that the display pixel emits. Accordingly, by storing different voltages to different display pixels of the display panel, different amounts of light may be emitted from different display pixels, and thus different images can be made to appear on the electronic display.
The common electrodes used by display pixels may also be used as components for touchscreen functionality. For example, each common electrode may be used as a touch sense electrode or a touch drive electrode, which are used together to detect a capacitance that appears when an object (e.g., a finger) approaches the screen of the electronic display. To accommodate touch pixels for touchscreen functionality, the electronic display may include multiple common electrodes. For example, some common electrodes may be used as touch sense electrodes, and other common electrodes may be used as touch drive electrodes.
Because the different common electrodes are separate from one another, however, the voltages of different common electrodes may vary from one another. These voltage variations could cause different voltages to be stored in different display pixels even when the same voltage is applied to the pixel electrodes of the display pixels. These voltage variations may accordingly affect the brightness of different display pixels, thereby causing perceptible visual artifacts on a displayed image frame.